The subject matter disclosed herein relates to electric motors and, more particularly, to an apparatus to prevent electric shock in industrial electric motors.
In industrial motors, live power supplying cables are often terminated to motor winding leads inside a conduit (terminal) box. The continued supply of power to these cables is not typically coupled to the open/closed state of the box. Therefore, if an individual opens the conduit box cover without switching off the motor, it is likely that the power supply cables will remain live. The individual may then come in contact with live terminals, which can potentially cause an unpleasant electric shock to him.
With this in mind, many factories employ lock-out or tag-out practices. These and/or others may also use insulated terminals.